Lily and James Can't u come over?
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: If two hardcore Harry Potter fans write letters in the role of two HP characters, then this turns out. : I suck at writing summaries -.-


Dearest Lily,  
I'm very upset about the fact that you keep being nasty to me. Well, what I want to say is, I **really** do love you! I'm not only saying it!  
I'd love to hear from you on this way, since it seems like a normal conversation between us two is not possible.  
Love, James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Potter  
I'm not being nasty to you. It's just **YOU!** I mean you make such fools out of yourself! You don't love me, your just saying that to get at **Severus**. And I could never have a normal conversation with **you**  
Sincerly Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not trying to get on Snape! Why should I? Yes, okay, I can't stand him and yes, I do believe that he's not worth you, but that doesn't mean I'd pretend to love **you** so that I could get on him! That would be really stupid Evans! I'd really appreciate you to overthink this again.  
Thankful, James Potter  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James

I don't believe that you are not trying to get at Severus. Yes, I know you can't stand him, but why do you have to be mean to him? Well, **I don't love you** James. I'm sorry but I can't love someone who doesn't appreciate me or my friends. Also, why call me Evans?

Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily  
I accept all your friends! I just don't understand why Snape has got to be one of them! But I'm trying to change! I can't show you because I'm writing this in a letter and not telling you face to face, but I really want to prove you that I can be nice to Snape. Well, maybe not _nice_, but at least also not mean! I do want to try to be someone you could fall in love with! And I called you Evans, because you called me Potter.  
James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
you don't accept all of my friends, since Severus is one of don't understand anything! Severus has always been there for me. Not like you, who hurts him, which makes me upset. Well I don't want you to show me because I'm just not that bovered, to be honest James, You could never **change** .You could never be someone that I could fall in love with because you are just the opposite of everything **that i want **,I'm sorry **Potter  
**Lily  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily  
I wonder whether you would still love Snape that much if you knew what he is doing when he's not with you! But I think he doesn't tell you that things, your lovely best friend?  
James  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James

Severus tells me everything, not like **you**.So i love him as my best friend . and what has Severus got to do with what we are on about, huh **Potter**?  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why should I tell you anything? It's not like you'd like to know anything about me, is it? Your dear **Severus** uses to be a deatheater if you haven't noticed. He's not as innocent as he pretends to be! Of course, it's easy to hide your real personality if there is a group of boys bullying you. Yeah, okay, maybe we weren't right! Maybe we were mean to him! Pleased now? That does still not change his character! He still is what he always wanted to be! Lily, listen, you already lost him! You can say what you want, he isn't your Sev anymore, he is a deatheater! Please understand that! Not for him, not for me, but for your own good!  
James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
Well if you want me to like you , you need to tell me stuff about you. And you think I don't know anything about Severus being a Deatheater. Well i do ! He is innocent, he is just with the wrong **James** I do understand . I Know what I'm doing you don't need to tell me what to do with Severus .I have told him to stop and Severus is trying ,Severus has never changed, so mind your own business **Potter**  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily  
I really didn't want to insult you. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt! Because I really **do** like you. If you don't like me back, then I think I'll have to accept that, but please don't make yourself unhappy just because you want to get rid of me. If you want me to stop sending you letters, alright , then please tell me and I will stop. I do hope you don't want that, but if you do I accept your oppinion. Could you please try and see behind Snape's mask? Who tells you that he isn't lying to you?  
Love, James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
You should be sorry. I like you James, but not in the same way as you, I'm sorry. I don't want you to stop sending letters, just don't talk about Severus. He is not part of this. You say who tells me that Severus isn't lying to me? Well, I believe in him, If he is lying to me, well... I can't do anything, can I?And I do see behind Severus's mask and I see a man that is confused and I am there to help Severus. If you can't accept that then you will be better off not talking to me  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily  
I then better accept anything you say, since I don't want to stop writing to you. And yes, I **really** am sorry! If you believe in Snape, it's okay. Fine, we need another topic then. A happier one. How come you are not ignoring me anymore? I mean, you actually _greeted _me today! What happened?  
Confused but happy, James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
Fine, let's say you are** sorry, **even though I don't believe that. I do believe in Severus and can you stop calling him **SNAPE!? **I don't like it! Right, well, I was in a happy mood today, why aren't you happy that I greeted you **James.**  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily  
I didn't know that you were actually starting to be funny. Well, trying to be funny. I am happy that you greeted me, I of course am. Sorry, but I can't stop calling him Snape, because that's his name, isn't it? I stopped calling him Snivellus because I know you don't like that, but I'm not going to use his first name. I don't know whether you two ever talk about me, but if you do, does he call me James then? I guess not, so, he never told me that I'm allowed to use his first name, so I guess I have to stick to my wellraised politeness.  
Sincerely, James Potter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
Well I wasn't trying to be funny, actually. But if you wanna say, I was then fine. Okay, call him Snape, just don't call him Snivellus. I don't like it. **HAHA. **You? Wellraised Politeness? I don't think so. Also when did you ever listen to Severus? "he never told me that I'm allowed to use his first name" blah blah you know you go on and on sometimes James  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww dear Lily,  
whatever you say. :p  
Hey, some letters ago you told me I should tell you something about myself. But, since I really am in no way selfloving, I think it would be better if you'd ask me things instead. Anything you want to know. And I answer truthfully. Go ahead,  
James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
Fine, first thing I ask, is why you never talked to me in the first year?  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Lily,  
eleven years old boys are not interested in beautiful girls and you only hang around with Snape. Next question. :p

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
Next question is, why do you like, well, love me? BLAH BLAH. Answer!  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily  
You are the person that should know best what is great about you, right? Anyways, if you're too blind to see it, here is what is great about Miss Lily Evans.  
1) You are beautiful.  
2) You are smart.  
3) You are fair.  
4) You stick to your friends and to what you believe. And there's no chance for others to change your mind. ;)  
Well yeah, I could go on but it's rather annoying to list all this, if I could show you with a single kiss. But since I will never be allowed to kiss you, we have to go on. :) Next question, please.  
James

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James  
Well I don't believe any of that! Even if I think the fourth one is true. Yep you've got that right, you're never coming anywhere near me **POTTER.  
**This will be my last question to you, after that you can ask me questions.  
Why does Lupin have a furry problem? What is it? Or is that a made up thing?  
Lily

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily,

you sadly asked the one and only question that I can not answer. It's not my life I would be talking about. I would never tell anything about my friends that they maybe wouldn't want anyone to know. You can try and ask Remus yourself, but I won't tell you and I doubt that he will. I'm sorry. Anyways, you said I could ask you questions?

A smiling James


End file.
